Classroom environment such as furnishing and arrangements of the seats can have considerable positive or negative effects on learning. Teachers and scholars recognize the need of having a school classroom in a manner that facilitates positive interaction and learning.
When discussing students, they can be characterized as two different types, Type 1 students and Type 2 students. Type 1 students may, for example, be eager to participate in classroom discussions, eager to learn, motivated to work hard and interact more often with the teacher. Type 2 students may, for example, be less eager to participate in classroom discussions, less eager to learn, less motivated to work and interact less with the teacher. Seats in a typical classroom are arranged in rows. Type 1 students often prefer to sit in the first rows and Type 2 students often prefers to sit in the back rows.
Presently there is much evidence created by scientists, psychologists, and designers that lighting conditions can play important roles on human mood as well as people's cognitive capabilities and social behavior.
There is a growing pressure from the society to save on education costs by increasing class size and by decreasing special education to students that have special needs. This means that students of different cognitive capabilities, different attitudes towards learning, or different attention span, for example a Type 2 student, will be present in the same environment. This development asks for local fine tuning of environmental stimulation.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved environment control system.